Eternal Scars of Life Grimmjow Jeagerjaques One Shot
by DrowningByImperfection
Summary: A young shinigami encounters her first Arrancar. How will it all play out? What other forces are at work here? (Never had to do a summary before. It sucks, I know. Gomenasai! Please help me somebody!) Rated T for language.
**Eternal Scars of Life [Grimmjow Jeagerjaques] One Shot**

Memo:

Me: This is...you guessed it...2 more songs of Evanescence's put together. Makes a pretty snazzy title if you ask me. Grimmjow: Nobody asked you, you stupid bitc... Me: Shut yo mouth! You can't call me that! Grimm: Yeah I can. Me: No you can't. Grimm: Yes! Me: No! Grimm: Yes! Me: No! Grimm: I love you. Me: I love you too. OK, on with this extremely long one shot! *Starts making out with Grimmjow*

Memo #2: I wrote this many years ago on another website when I was a wee lass (not really, I was like 20 lol). It was one of my better stories. Anyway, I hope that it will hold up here and any critiques are very much welcomed. I apologize if it's terrible. Onward ho!

Your appearance: Medium length purple hair that's pulled into a low ponytail complete with bangs and purple eyes. You're about half a foot taller than Rukia.

 _~The scar on the exterior of his chest, reflected the internal one on your heart.~_

"Akemi! Akemi!"

You turned around to see a short slim figure. "Hello Rukia. Why are you running?"

She skidded to a halt in front of you. "Genryusai-sama wants to see us."

"Old man Yama? What does he want?" You said, scratching the back of your head lazily.

"I don't know and that's why we need to go now." She grabbed your hand and ran, dragging you with her.

"Oi, slow down Rukia. You know that I'm not as fast as you."

"Shut up! You and I both know that you're as fast as Yoruichi-san. You're just lazy."

"That I am." You sighed as she continued to drag you.

"Hello Genryusai-sama. I'm sorry that we're late. We ran into a little bit of trouble." Rukia shot a dirty look towards you and you returned it with a cheeky smile.

********Flashback 20 Minutes Ago**********

"Come on! Pick up the pace Akemi, we're going to be late!"

"Relax Rukia. It's not like something's going to hap-"

"HYAH!"

"Ikkaku, what the hell?!" you said, looking at the zanpakto that nearly severed the hand that was in Rukia's grasp. "You almost chopped my hand off, you baka!"

"Oi, oi, oi, Akemi. You knew this was coming." He smirked and you turned your head away. "Tch."

"What is he talking about?"

"Little miss Ishimatsu owes me a rematch."

"Sorry Madarame-kun, but we don't hav-"

"He's just mad that I beat him the last time."

"Shut up!" he thrusted his zanpakto in front of your face. "You got lucky last time. That won't happen again." he grinned maniacally.

~15 Minutes Later~

You stood over Ikkaku's dazed form. You lazily stared down at him and sighed. "Luck had nothing to do with it, baldy."

"S-Shut up."

"Come on Akemi, let's go. We didn't have time for this in the first place!"

******End Flashback******

"Nevermind that Kuchiki." The old man said.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want old man?" The other people that were in the room gasped at how you addressed the Captain-Commander. You nonchalantly stuck your pinky in your ear and moved it around. As your small finger was searching your ear, you took the time out to actually notice the people in the room. You spotted red-orange hair and a large chest-Matsumoto. A feather-Yumichika. Red hair and tattoos-Abarai. And a short person with snow white hair-Hitsugaya.

"Before I explain the reason you are all here, there is one more person that needs to be present."

"And who might this person be, old man?" Everyone gasped again. "What're you people gasping for?"

"Stop addressing the Captain-Commander as 'old man'." The small green eyed captain firmly stated.

"That's what's got you all worked up?" They all nodded.

"Fine, I'll address him more formally then. Who might this person be...Yama-sama?" Four of them anime fell while the two captains had anime veins. Then the door slid open, only to reveal...

"Ikkaku? Is he the person we're waiting for?" you asked.

"Hai."

"What is SHE doing here?!" he shot a finger in front of your nose. You stared blankly at said finger and bluntly said, "I'm in a meeting." The Captain-Commander cleared his throat and all attention was directed towards him once more."You are all here because there are some strange and suspicious events taking place in the world of the living."

"So, you're sending us there?" you asked.

"Correct. You all depart after this meeting." After the meeting everyone left the Captain's quarters and you were right behind them until the old man called you. "Lt. Ishimatsu."

"Yeah?"

"It would be much appreciated if you would put a limit on the times you give me a nickname."

"Hai, grandfather." You crossed your fingers behind your back.

"Good, now go." As you left, the old man chuckled to himself. "That's my little Akemi. Be safe, my granddaughter."

Your stare unwavered against the stare of the man sitting across from you. Your left eye twitched as his smirk grew from behind his fan. Your right eye twitched, but you refused to relinquish your stare, and you were doing a good job until Ikkaku smashed the table while he was trying to get Tessai to fight him. You blinked twice and then your eyes widened. "Kuso!"

Urahara snapped his fan shut and grinned. "Looks like I win." You narrowed your eyes. "DAMMIT IKKAKU!"

"Well, now that our little staring match is over, let's get back to business. Shall we?"

"No fair! I want a remat-" SMACK! Rukia elbowed you in the face. "Please continue with the explanation, Urahara-san."

"Well, the Arrancar..."

"So, where is this class?" you asked, walking through the school halls. "I don't know." Rangiku answered.

"Didn't you have a memo when we left?" Renji asked the excited orange-haired woman.

"I lost it!" she smiled.

"The hell you mean, 'you lost it'!" you exclaimed.

"Hey Renji! How about you lead us. You're used to the living world, aren't you?"

 _'Way to change the subject, Rangiku.'_ you thought.

"No." was Renji's gruff reply.

"Why do these humans have to wear such short clothing?" you tugged at your skirt. "Not my style if you ask me. And why are they staring at us like that?" you asked, looking at the staring students.

"Quit complaining. Just search for his reiatsu."

"Whatever shorty."

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou, Ishimatsu!"

"Mmhm...yeah. Ikkaku, why do you have a wooden sword?"

"Because I can't bring my real one!" You grabbed his sword and tried to yank it away from him. You both were engaged in a heated battle of tug-o-war when Toshiro interrupted you. "This is it."

"Huh?" you stopped your battle and dropped the wooden sword. Toshiro slid open the door and you saw an orange-haired boy at the chalkboard.

"Yo." you and Renji said.

The boy's eyes widened. "R-Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku-san, Toshiro, and...umm."

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you, Kurosaki."

"Umm, who's that?" Ichigo pointed at you.

"Well, hello to you too. The name's Akemi." you said, hand on your hip. Ichigo nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Why are you guys here?"

You yawned and began to pick your fingernails as you explained it to him. "We were ordered to come here for the battle against the Arrancar."

"Arran...who?"

Your passive face now had disbelief written all over it. _'This idiot didn't even know who his enemy was?!'_ You were about to yell at him, but someone already beat you to it.

"Fool! Do I have to spell it out for you? The guys who tore you up the other day!" You all turned to where the voice was coming from, and there was Rukia, clad in school uniform and standing on a second story window sill. "Rukia." Ichigo whispered.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Ichigo?"

 _'She sure knows how to make an entrance.'_ you thought.

"RUKIA!" you and Ichigo shouted. The blue-haired Arrancar just smirked as he retracted his hand from Rukia's torso. You and Ichigo ran over to the injured Shinigami.

 _'Good. She's still breathing, but still...that's a huge hole.'_ You turned to the Arrancar. "Why the hell would you do that?! She wasn't even prepared you coward!" You glared at him and when you blinked your eyes, he was in front of you with a ready to strike fist. You were shocked, but that wasn't enough to keep you from defending yourself. You grabbed the hilt on your zanpakto, but then Ichigo pushed you out of the way and he took the blow to the face instead. "You fool! I could've defended myself without your help!"

"Shut up. What's done is done." He got up and you watched as he was struck down countless times. The Arrancar threw Ichigo in the air, appeared above him, and kicked him to the ground.

"Ichigo!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A black and red wave of surging energy hit the Arrancar square in the chest, but it only left a burn mark.

"Ulquiorra didn't tell me about that move. Now it's my turn!" He began to unsheathe his sword, but stopped when someone appeared behind him.

"T-Tousen." you stuttered.

"Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow." You and Ichigo listened to Tousen lecture Grimmjow. Tousen opened the portal to Hueco Mundo and walked in. Grimmjow began to follow reluctantly.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"Shut your ass up. We're goin' back to Hueco Mundo."

"I didn't even get to fight you, coward!" you shouted up at him.

"Oh, you'll get a chance, but it won't be tonight. Don't go forgettin' name, just pray that you never hear it again. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The next time you hear this name...will be your last, shinigami!" Then the portal closed.

"Dammit! I couldn't save anyone!" You walked over to Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not true, you saved me."

"You didn't need saving."

"True, I didn't need saving, but you did it anyway. Like you said before, what's done is done." He looked at you and you gave him a warm smile. He nodded and looked back towards Rukia.

******FF a Month or So*******

"What? That girl was kidnapped?" you questioned.

"Yeah." Chad and Ichigo said and Uryu nodded.

"What makes you think that she didn't go of her own free will?"

"Shut up! Inoue wouldn't do that! We have to rescue her!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Very well, I'll ask my captain." You pulled out your little communicator that connected you to Soul Society.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ukitake-Taichou, we have a little situation here."

"And what might that be, Lt.?"

"You know that human girl, Orihime Inoue?"

"Hai."

"Well, the Arrancar have abducted her. Can you get the old man for me?"

"Hold on, I'll inform him."

"Thank you."

Soon after the call, the huge screen that was located in Orihime's living room came on. "What is this all about?" the old man said.

Toshiro walked in front of the screen. "Genryusai-sama, I'm requesting back up for the rescue of Orihime Inoue."

"Denied." Everyone was shocked.

"Then I request permission to rescue her with the people I already have."

"Also denied."

"What?!" You crawled from the table and scrambled over to the screen, next to Toshiro. "Why can't we go on our own?!"

"There is a chance that the girl went with them willingly."

"I understand that, but what if she's not betraying us?! You would risk her life by denying us permission because of the mere chance of betrayal?!"

"Correct. Orihime Inoue is now considered to be a threat to Soul Society."

"But grandfather-!"

"Silence! That is my verdict!"

Toshiro lowered his head. "Hai, Genryusai-sama." Then the screen turned black, signaling that the discussion was over. You slammed your fist on the carpeted floor. "Dammit!" You lifted your head and saw that everyone was looking at you. "What?" you said rather coldly.

"He's your grandfather?" Rukia asked.

"Unfortunately."

"I had no idea!" Rangiku said.

"Of course you wouldn't, no one did."

"So what are we going to do?" Ichigo asked and Toshiro answered. "Just as Genryusai-sama said."

"Nothing?!"

"Hai."

Ichigo was furious. You crawled back over to the table and sat next to Ichigo. You leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I have a plan. Meet me in front of Urahara's shop at 11 a.m. two days from now." He smirked and nodded. "Got it."

After your little discussion group wrapped things up, you walked out of Orihime's apartment and headed to Urahara's place. That was where you were living for the time being. When you were half way there, you felt a strong reiatsu and you saw a figure in the distance. "Who's there? Show yourself!" You stepped forward and so did the stranger. When the light from a street pole hit him, you saw a pale man with black hair, green eyes, cyan marks that looked like a stream of tears flowing from his eyes to the very end of his face, a hole at the base of his neck, and the remnants of his hollow mask rested on the left side of his head. "An Arrancar...Where's Orihime?!" you ordered. He said nothing. "Answer me!"

"You are trash, and I do not speak with or to trash. Therefore, you will receive no answer."

That little remark pushed you over the edge. You drew your sword and charged at him. "Howl at the sorrowful moon, Ookami-hime!" You threw yourself towards him while bringing down your blade. He blocked it with one bare hand, the other in his pocket. No effort at all. You fought valiantly but you were overwhelmed in the end. You were no match for him, but you managed to leave a few stray cuts and burns on his chest, revealing the number 4 on his chest.

"I have had enough of this childish battle." He raised a pointed finger and started to develop a green cero. It seemed as if time began to move in slow motion. As the green light approached you, you lifted your sword.

"Cries of a thousand wolves!" A grey and black surge of energy blasted from your sword, deflecting the cero. Your attack plus his cero was sent charging back towards him. There was no way he could evade it, it was too big. So he stood there, hands in his pockets. You watched as the blast enveloped Ulquiorra. When the light dissipated, you slumped to the ground. You didn't know what it was, but something told you to look up. When you did, you saw the silhouette of a man, with his hands in his pockets. You got to your feet, but that was all you could do before Ulquiorra appeared before you and plunged his right hand into your chest. The exact place his hole was located. Your eyes widened and your breath caught in your throat. He looked you in the eyes as he swiftly removed his hand from your chest. As you fell backwards, you noticed that his shirt had been obliterated by the blast and he had a few burn marks scattered over his body. You smirked at your achievement. Then your back roughly collided with the cold hard ground. Before you blacked out, the last thing you heard was, "You are too worthless to die by my hands."

"Is she going to be alright?" you heard. _'That sounded like Renji.'_

"It's hard to say." came Rukia's strained voice.

"I wonder what happened to her." said Ichigo.

"Whoever she fought must've been strong."

"He was." came your hoarse reply. The three of them whipped their heads in your direction.

"Your're awake!" Rukia squealed.

"Tell me what happened! Who did you fight?!" Ichigo and Renji demanded.

"What? You're not glad that I'm alright?" Their faces fell. "O-Of course we're glad!" Ichigo kneeled beside you and Renji held your hand. You laughed. "I was only joking!"

"Tell us what happened to you Akemi." Rukia said.

"I had an encounter with an Arrancar."

"Was it the one I fought before?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't Grimmjow."

A lump formed in Ichigo's throat and he tried to swallow it.

"Who was it?" Renji and Rukia asked.

"Well the one I fought was...the number 4 Espada."

"N-Number 4 Espada?!" Rukia stuttered and you nodded your head weakly. "We'll let you get some rest. I healed your wounds to the best of my ability. I'm not as good as Inoue-san, but it'll do."

"Thank you, Rukia." She smiled, and the three of them walked out of the room. You laid there, on your back for awhile until sleep overcame you.

You shivered and you turned over so that you faced the window. You felt a breeze and you shivered again. _'Wait a minute, that window was closed.'_ You opened your eyes and you saw a figure outside the window, but it was blurred because your eyes were still clouded from sleep. When your vision cleared, you saw Ulquiorra standing on thin air in front of your window. You sat up and tried to alert the others, but he flash stepped and covered your mouth. He took his other hand and used two fingers to pierce your vocal cords. You fell back on the bed, barely able to breathe. As you laid there, gasping for any wisp of oxygen you could get, Ulquiorra began to speak. "It seems that Aizen-sama does not think of you as trash."

"W-What d-do you w-want w-with me?" you struggled to ask.

"I was ordered to retrieve you and bring you back to Hueco Mundo." You glanced over to the door, then back to the man before you. He didn't seem to notice the mischievious shifting of your eyes. You flash stepped to the door where your zanpakto was. You snatched it up and went to open the door when he elbowed you in the gut, knocking the wind and blood out of you. He put you under one arm like some sort of package and turned back towards the window. Before he could leave, the door was knocked down by Renji and Ichigo, with Rukia not too far behind. Ulquiorra turned around and looked at your friends. Renji was about to attack, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw you. You gave them a sad smile. "I'm sorry guys. I guess I needed your protection after all, Ichigo." The man holding you, turned around and disappeared from the other three's sight.

"AKEMI!"

You heard the creak of a cell door. You didn't realize that it was your cell being opened until someone spoke. "You look pathetic!" Grimmjow laughed. "Sittin' in a corner all hunched up like that!" he continued to laugh.

You slowly crawled out of the dark shadows that you've grown accustomed to. You looked up at the Arrancar before you and your eyes rested on something that was there, or what was suppose to be there. "Hn, what happened to your arm, tiger?" you smirked. His mocking laugh ceased instantly.

"Shut your trap and get your ass up!" He roughly grabbed your arm with his right hand-the one and only hand he had. You walked through, what felt like thousands of corridors. Finally, you stopped in front of huge double doors. Grimmjow pushed open the doors and waltzed in with you trailing him.

"Hello, Akemi Ishimatsu. I've been expecting you."

You looked up only to stare into the eyes of Sousuke Aizen. "Aizen, what do you want with me?"

"I've taken a liking to your power, and from what I've heard, you have more. Correct?"

"You heard right, but you won't be getting it. And what have you done with Orihime?!"

"I'm right here Akemi-san." You looked to your right and beyond Grimmjow. There stood the strange, auburn-haired human girl you've been searching for.

"You're alright! Did they hurt you?" You tried to run to her. You grunted when Grimmjow grabbed the back of your collar and jerked you back to him and held you there.

"Don't worry," Aizen said. "You and Orihime will be well taken care of."

"What do you need with these women anyway?" Grimmjow questioned. "Orihime, would you mind demonstrating?" She walked forward and put her hands where Grimmjow's arm would've been. A golden light appeared and you witnessed pieces of flesh appearing out of nowhere and reforming his arm. When she was finished bringing Grimmjow's arm back from oblivion, she slowly backed away from him as an insane grin spread across his face. Before you could register what happened, Grimmjow was in front of a rather feminine looking male Arrancar. A fiery red cero blossomed in his right palm, while the newly materialized one pierced the other's chest, immobilizing him. "See ya later kid." His psychotic grin grew as the red beams of his cero completely incinerated the helpless Arrancar. All was silent except for the ominous laughter escaping Grimmjow's lungs.

Aizen cleared his throat, silencing the laughter. "Ulquiorra, please escort miss Inoue to her room."

"Hai, Aizen-sama." he bowed and led her out of the room. You looked back at each other until the door closed, shielding her from your sight.

"As for you Akemi, I cannot allow you to have your own room, seeing that you are powerful and cannot be trusted. So, I will leave you in Grimmjow's care, for the time being. Meeting adjourned."All of the other Arrancar stood up and exited the room.

"C'mon woman! Get a move on!" Grimmjow roughly grabbed your upper arm and dragged you to a small room that had a small bed, a dresser, and a door that led to an equally small bathroom. You walked over to a large window and looked out at the endless amounts of sand dunes and barren trees that made up Las Noches. "Hey woman, what's with you?"

You kept staring out the window. "What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you scared? Your ass got kicked twice and then you were brought here, but you don't look scared. What's with you?"

"Why should I?"

"Huh? Why should you what?"

"Why should I be afraid?" You turned around and for once, Grimmjow was speechless. As he gazed into your purple orbs, he tried to find the right words to say. He looked up at the ceiling and folded his arms across his chest. "You're nothing like that other girl." You continued to stare up at him and he looked down at you from the corner of his eye. "You're alright woman." You turned back to the window and a small smile appeared on your face. _'What the hell am I smiling for?!'_

 **~It has been around a month since you were abducted from the living world. During that time, you and Grimmjow have developed a close friendship. You discovered that your personalities were very, very similar and that's why you have a close friendship. ~**

You crept over to the sleeping Arrancar and leaned over him. "Grimmy-chan!" He didn't wake up, so you shook him. "Oi Grimmjow!" He remained sleeping peacefully. You straddled him, sat on his stomach, grabbed him by the collar, and violently shook him. "Dammit Grimmjow! WAKE THE HELL UP!" He snapped his eyes open and in that instant, you were on your back and he was on top of you with that insane grin of his.

"Damn Akemi, it took you forever to get in that position."

"Punk."

He chuckled and hovered his handsome face above yours. A light blush tinted your cheeks and you stopped breathing for a moment.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow shouted at the door.

"Aizen-sama wishes to speak with Akemi."

Grimmjow let out a frustrated growl and rolled off of you. He got up and walked to the door, taking you with him. "Damn Aizen-teme. Damn Ulquiorra." He opened the door, shoved you to Ulquiorra, and slammed the door shut. It was a long and awkward walk to Aizen's room and when you finally got there, you were happy to see Gin's smiling face and Tousen's calm one.

When you entered the room, Aizen smiled. "Thank you for bringing miss Akemi, Ulquiorra. You may leave now." Ulquiorra bowed and left the room.

You stood there and waited patiently for one of them to speak, but no one did. They just stared down at you. When no one said anything, you snapped and reverted back to your old ways. "What the hell am I doing here, baka-sama?!" You realized what you just said, and bit your lip. _'Oh shit! I'm gonna die now!'_ You waited for the pain, but none came. Instead, chuckling reached your ears. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing, you just amuse me is all."

"Why am I so amusing?"

"Because it seems like your change in behavior shows that you know what's going to happen to you, even though you couldn't possibly know."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, you'll see." He snapped his fingers and a couple of Fraccion grabbed you and drug you to a dark room.

"What the-mmm?!" A second later, you blacked out.

"Uhh, what happened?" you groaned clutching your head.

"Don't worry about what happened...worry about what happens next."

"Aizen-teme..."

"Szayel and I have decided to turn you into an Arrancar...or at least try to."

"W-What? You can't do that!"

"True. It's possible that I can't, but that won't stop me from trying." He let out a cynical laugh that sent chills down your spine. He slowly approached you until his shadow washed over your face. The laughter kept going until your own screams drowned it out.

~Grimmjow's POV~

"What the hell does that damned shinigami want now?" you grumbled as you walked to the 'throne' room. When you walked through the double doors, you saw the usual three men sitting on thrones and all the Arrancar were seated on the sides. But there was something wrong. Where was Akemi? And who was that new pale looking female Arrancar standing next to Aizen? She was dressed in standard Arrancar attire along with a black hooded robe that hid her face. Long aqua colored hair falling forward.

"I'm so glad that you finally made it, Grimmjow. I want to introduce a new member of the family."

"Where's Akemi?"

"She has no number but she ranks up there with the Espada."

"Where's Akemi?!"

"She has a little temper problem, but we'll fix that in time."

"What's her name?"

"Hmm?"

 _'Why does he look so damn smug?!'_ "I said, what's her name?!"

"You know her well."

A sense of dread washed over you. "You didn't..."

"Her name is...Akemi."

"No." you whispered. Your eyes darted over to the woman, her face stoic and unwavering.

"NO!" You ran over to her and looked into her aqua colored orbs, orbs that were once purple. You grabbed her shoulders and shook her, hoping she'll snap out of it. She lifted her hand to yours and softly grabbed it. You relaxed, but then she applied pressure and nearly broke your hand. You clutched your hand and backed away from her in shock. "What happened to you Akemi?"

~Your POV~

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" You crushed his hand and he backed away. You heard Aizen chuckling and your head snapped in his direction."Ain't nothin' funny! Shut the hell up!"

"Don't you dare talk to Aizen-sama like that!" said some old ancient looking Arrancar.

"What? You wanna fight old geezer?! Bring it on. I'll send you to your much needed dirt nap!"

"Be seated Barragan. Akemi, step outside for a moment." Aizen commanded. Barragan sat down and you reluctantly walked out of the room. "And as for you Grimmjow. Akemi does not have any memory of being a shinigami, or her relationship with you. Szayel and I have programed her to remember things that did not happen. Things such as her always being an Arrancar...and that she has always hated you."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" He lunged at him but was held back by Ulquiorra and Zommari.

Aizen just laughed and said, "Ulquiorra, Zommari, please take Grimmjow to his room and take Akemi with you."

"Hai, Aizen-sama." They took you both to Grimmjow's room and left.

"Why am I stuck in here with the wittle pussy cat?" you teased.

"Why you little-"

You appeared in front of him and put your lips on his. His eyes were wide, obviously shocked. "What the hell?! I thought that you were supposed to hate me."

"I could never hate you Grimmy-chan. We've created a bond, you're stuck with me now."

"How do you-? Why are you-? I thought that you lost all of your memories?"

"Those two idiots thought that they erased all of them, when in actuality, they erased none." You smiled and so did he. He pulled you into a tight embrace and kissed you passionately. His fingers locked themselves in your aquamarine locks while yours were placed on his bare chest. He hesitantly pulled away to look at you. Sure you looked different, but you were still the woman he fell in love with.

Sure he was blunt, rude, impulsive, arrogant, and sadistic, but he was the man you fell in love with.

THE END...Finally!


End file.
